New Rock City Wiki
articles & edits since 9 February 2014. ---- Click >HERE< to get detailed info on the NEW Timed Quests! ChocolatesStoreSplash.PNG|Valentine Decorations Weekly Timed Quest|link=Valentine Decorations ValentinesDayPlantSplash.PNG|Extra: Valentine Decorations Timed Quest|link=Extra: Valentine Decorations ValentinesDayFountainSplash.PNG|Difficult Task: Valentine Decorations Timed Quest|link=Difficult Task: Valentine Decorations ---- ~'' ''Made for players, by players ~ New Rock City is a city building simulation game found on Facebook. The game was opened to play on Feb. 6, 2014. Set in a prehistoric city destroyed by an unknown lizardy enemy, your job is to restore the town and make it flourish. You have a series of quests to set you on your way to becoming the best cave-mayor you can be. There are items to craft, buildings to build, land to clear, resources to gather, animals to tend and much more. All while fending off the attacks of your adversary, who will send giant lizards and pterodactyls to disrupt your progress. Like all social games, no city can be built alone. You need the help of your friends to get needed crafting items and that all important gift of more energy. Gather your friends and begin building a new cave society! *Quests *Timed Quests *Experience Timed Quests List *Timed Expansion Challenges List *Houses *City Buildings *Estates & Buildings *Crafting *Expansion Maps *Expansion by List *Crop Profit Chart *Resource Buildings *Goods Detail List *Special Decorations *Quest Reward Decorations *Resources *City Building Profit Chart *Animals *Crops *Goods *Characters *Hints & Tips *The Port *Asked Items November 30, 2019 - Happy & Safe Holidays to everyone! Roxanne stopped by today to give us a new picture of herself. She wants us to know that there are times when she is working very hard to update the pages of this Wiki...but in the event that she doesn't have all of the information together at once...we will see this picture appear on pages to let us know that some of the information may not be updated with the latest and greatest. This is currently the case with the Gingerbread House. Those of us that have played for a long while knew of the Gingerbread House when it was offered as a 'City Building' for 58 Rubies. It was removed from the shop for a length of time, and is now back for sale. It has been moved to the 'Houses' category, and is offered to us at a mere 15,000 coins. Purchasing the house still activates the Gingerbread House Quest Set...which is currently under construction (being updated)...this prompted Roxanne's visit today. Happy Gaming!! ~ Dottie May 23, 2019 -''' It has been reported that there was a minor earthquake in New Rock City on Tuesday...there were no deaths or injuries reported but the small quake caused the "Ask" feature to break on the Long Bones and Permits needed for quests and crafting. The developers have provided an alternate method to obtain these items by allowing us to make them in the Craft buildings. Therefore we have added the requirements for making Long Bones to the Mine page, and the Permits to the Studio page 2, and wish you continued Happy Gaming!! Oh...and I almost forgot...the big news as of today... ~ Dottie Latest Activity '''Like us on Facebook to get quest updates on your news feed! type=search width=30 placeholder=Search here! buttonlabel= break=no Facebook How often do you visit this Wiki? Once each week 2-3 times each week Daily Monthly Rarely __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Commentary